


The Vampire and the Maiden

by RachWantsHerCupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachWantsHerCupcake/pseuds/RachWantsHerCupcake
Summary: A beautiful home, a caring and loving father, living in the land of the midnight sun..All seemed perfect in Bernadine Oxenstierna’s life, and nothing seemed like it would ever go wrong. That was, until she found herself in the crosshairs of a race she only ever believed to be a legend told to keep children from wandering at night. Her fateful night of meeting Matthias Køhler when he saved her from an attack, before taking her to repay her debt and keep her safe.Will happiness await the Vampire and the Maiden? Or will disaster strike?





	1. Chapter 1

**It** _was a dark October night in Stockholm, Sweden._   
Fog passed over the streets. As few lights within the homes surrounding the street were alight this time of night. A lone young woman, walked along the old brick streets of _Kungsholmen_. The cold air whipped up her skirt and kissed her neck, sending small shivers down her spine.

Blonde hair in a high bun, shining in the dim moonlight. The woman was heading home from checking on one of her father’s work places. The walk home was usually done without sight of another human being.. But today was different. Upon occasion throughout her walk, she heard footsteps behind her. It was odd, but she tried to brush it off.

  
  


This, was her mistake. The heavy clothes she wore, were a death sentence this fateful night. Though what follow her, she could never outrun. Two sets of footsteps started to approach her. She looked behind herself, to see whom it was. Two men. In top hats, and black trench.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she picked up her pace, remaining calm. The men only to do the same. She was almost home, soon she could make a dash for it. Her maid was sure to answer in a fast manner.

 

The two men had other ideas, though. They knew where she lived. They had followed her for a few weeks now. Tonight, they would strike their next victim. Knowing whom she was, and her family's stature. They would gain attention from their community.. which is exactly what they wanted.

One smirked, looking to the other, whom nodded at him. Within a minute, she was in their grasp. One had her by the neck, the other by her leg.  _ "Silly, girl." _ The first said with a smirk. " _ You _ cannot get away from us.."

 

The woman's eyes grew. As the second, who lifted up her skirt, spoke. " _ Exactly _ , Miss Bernadine Magnusdotter, You cannot escape us. No one can escape  _ inhuman beasts _ "

"What do you mean?" The woman gasped, "You look human to me. Or am I mistaken? Are you  _ foul _ mutts?" The first gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on her neck. " _ Watch your mouth, girl. _ " He growled. "There is more than what meets the eyes.."

 

"I demand that you unhand me now, you foul men!" Miss Magnusdotter said, starting to struggle. "My father's men will hunt you down, if you dare do anything further!" The men laughed, "You think we're only gonna take your innocence, Darling? Maybe kidnap you?" The second asked, " _ Hardly _ . We'll drain you dry, and no one will find out who did it."

  
  
  


The woman made a strange face, confused. "Drain me..?" She asked, the second man smiling. He had.. fangs. A shiver went down the woman's spine.. They couldn't be.. that was.. fiction.. nothing more than fiction.. wasn’t it? 

“Unhand her, you  _ foul _ beasts..” A deep male voice commanded from in the street.

 

The two men looked over with a snarl, tightening their grip on the woman. “We shan't, stranger. Do not interfere!” the first barked.

The man only stepped closer. “I said  _ unhand her _ . Or, do you need put in your place?” 

The two men snarled again. The second moved, baring his fangs to bite down on the woman's leg. Bernadine prepared for a sharp pain, yet it never came. A gust of wind flew by, and the second man’s grip disappeared. Then the first man’s grip also disappeared. Stumbled footsteps behind her, as she opened her eyes to find herself braced by the man who appeared.

 

He had wild blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. The man's cheekbones were high, jaw rounded. “I suggest you run home,  _ Mi'lady _ .” The mysterious blonde said. Shoving Bernadine towards the directed she needed to head.

Bernadine paused, unsure. The mysterious man made a face, as the other two started to get up and set their targets on him.

“Go now, or meet death every too soon.” The blonde male said, shooing her off.

 

There was another pause, before Bernadine ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, as the two ambushes screamed after her. She ran into the silence. She ran until she was banging in her front door.

A mess she was when the door swung open, revealing a young woman. She had short bleach blonde hair, and wore a maid's uniform.

 

“Miss Bernadine, your a  _ mess _ !” The young woman said, pulling her inside, and closing the door behind them.

“What happened? Find a male suitor and decide to do the deed before marriage?”

“Heavens, no! Tina!” Bernadine replied, flustered the woman would even suggest it.

 

Tina was a young maid to Bernadine's family. She had moved from Finland to work for the Swedes father, and send money back to her folks to support them. She was chubby woman, taller than Bernadine. Sweet, though. She could give you cavities. Tina’s rounded face, baby cheeks, and warm smile could brighten anyone's day.

 

“Ah, are you sure~?” Tina teased, smiling. “I believe it would be wonderful news for your father, so long as you do marry.”

Bernadine rolled her eyes, “I did not, I have no time to even think about it. I am already arranged to marry a childhood friend anyways. I have been since we were children.”

 

Tina sighed, “I know, it’s just so  _ boring. _ ” She whined as she leaned into a curio, making Bernadine form a faint smile. “Ah, regardless, would you like me to start you a bath, Milady?” The Finn asked, pushing herself off the cabinet.  “Why not?” Bernadine said, starting to head upstairs. “Then I will let you know when it is ready, Milady.” Tina said, curtseying.

 

The stairs groaned under Bernadine’s weight. One by one, she made her way to the second story. The Swede headed to her room, dropping onto her back on the bed as soon as she was close enough. Running a hand over her face, what had happened not too long before started drifting back to her. It confused the Swede. Had it actually happened? Were they actually what they claimed to be?

 

Her thoughts pulled her in, making the woman lose track of time. To her it seemed like seconds, before there was a knock at her door.

“Milady, your bath is ready..” Tina’s voice called through the door.

 

Bernadine shook her thoughts away, getting up and heading to the door. Swinging it open with a quiet squeak, she smiled at the Finn. “Thank you, Tina.”

Said Finnish woman nodded, before disappearing in the house. Bernadine headed to the bath, her fingers running along the papered walls.

 

Once her fingers touched the metal knob of the room, she turned it. Opening the door, and entering as she closed the door behind herself. Discarding her clothing as she went. Not caring of the messy trail she left right now. She soon climbed into the warm water. Sinking down so her face was mere centimeters above the water. Soothing, was a way to describe it. Skin tingling as it warmed in the hot water. If only she could ignore the world and spend her life in this lovely oasis.

 

* * *

  
  


After a long while, she finally emerged from the water. Slipped on a robe, before she tossed her clothing down the shoot. Once exiting the small room, she finally noticed how late it was. It had to be close to two. Bernadine went back to her room, needing to sleep. If it was so late, she would be up late the next morning. Once back into her room, she changed into fresh undergarments. Her next movements prepared her bed, before climbing into it. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was into sleep..

  
  


Waking to a cold breeze, Bernadine shivered. Turning over, and balling herself up in a half sleeping state. Her sheets pulled down.. The backs of icy cold fingers stroking her arm, snapping her back into awareness.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,  _ min lille blomst _ ” A familiar male voice, said smoothly.

 

Bernadine’s eyes snapped open, looking up to where the voice came from. Pale skin, wild blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fanged grin. “I’m glad you made it home safely, though. I wasn’t sure if those mutt’s had any friends around.” The blonde man said.  

Bernadine stared up at him for a minute. Flabbergasted that someone she had only seen once in her life, made it into her room in the quiet hours of the night. “Who.. are you?” She breathed out in question.

 

“Ah! I should introduce myself. I am  _ Matthias Køhler. _ ” He introduced, with an even wider grin as he took her hand. kissing the palm. “I do believe you are  _ Bernadine Magnusdotter _ ?”

Bernadine made a slight face, “Ja, I am..” She murmured, eyes narrowing as she continued to stare at him. How did he know her name..?

“They kept complaining I let you get away, by name. That’s the only reason I know it.” Matthias replied to her unspoken question. “And I could follow you due to your strong scent..”

 

To him, she smelled sweet. Not overwhelmingly sweet, but enough so that she smelled delicious. It was amazing to Matthias that she had made it out of childhood, and even more so to her current age with how she smelled. There was a decent sized population of his kind in this city. Regardless of how she made it, it was great for Matthias now.. he gets his own little treat for years..

 

He sat on the edge of her bed, Bernadine’s eyes watching him. He slid his hat off, resting it on his lap. “So,  _ min skat. _ I must talk to you.” Matthias said. “I believe I saved your life earlier tonight, from those wretched  _ mutts _ .” He paused, taking a small breath, “And my service will not come free of charge.” Bernadine raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure I can pay you how ever much you wish..”

Matthias chuckled. “I don’t want a cash reward, as it  _ cannot _ be paid in full”

She paused, “..What is your price?”

  
  


_ “Your life, and your service.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Bernadine’s eyes widened slightly, as Matthias’ smile widened. “What’s the matter,  _ skat _ ?”

She didn’t reply, “Mmm, I don’t hear any objections. Well, anyways. Its either you, or I just drain that lovely girl and the old man who are in bed.” 

“Please don’t..” Bernadine begged, His smile growing again. “Well then, I guess you will serve me.” The Swede pursed her lips, slightly nodding. “Then I suppose you will need to hear my terms.” Matthias said, “They are simple, you will serve me in whatever way I want without objections. You have no voice in the matter, and no room to negotiate or refuse. You will also be taken with me back to my resistance, without your family, friends, or servants knowing where you are going, that you are going, or what happened to you.”

 

Bernadine gulped, nodding.   
“I can’t hear those rocks rattling in your head, skat. speak.” Matthias said, his expression going neutral.    
“Okej.” She replied.   
“Okay?” He asked.   
“Ja.”

 

He smiled again, his thumb coming up under her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. His lips touched hers, softly, for all of less than a minute. he slowly pulled back afterwards, Bernadine looking confused with a heated face. “I’m glad you agreed.” He said, putting his hat back on and standing. Matthias started to walk away, leaving Bernadine sitting there. Once to the window, he turned around to look back at her. “I will come for you in a fortnight.” He told, “As told, you shall tell no one of you leaving. I expect you to be packed within a week, and I expect you to go back to sleep.” He then closed the windows softly, locking them from the outside and jumping down from the small balcony beyond. disappearing into the dark night.

 

Bernadine stared at the window for almost an hour, before she  shifted back down onto her back under the blankets.. a fortnight. She had only two weeks left with her father, and Tina. She couldn’t tell them, or speak to them about this either. She had no one to discuss this with.

 

She didn’t even know where she was going.. or who exactly she was going with. Matthias.. she never associated anything good with that name, and this time was no different. Especially with the predicament she was in. After a long while, she fell back into sleep.

  
  


The next morning, Bernadine woke late. It was almost afternoon when she woke. She didn’t want to get up, so didn’t for quite a long time. Once she had, she slipped on some clothing, and sat down at he vanity to fix her hair. The Swede had to have moved a lot in her sleep, as her hair was a disaster. There were even a few knots in it. She brushed it out, fixing it again in another updo. 

 

Once that was done, Bernadine walked downstairs to the dining room. Her father, an elderly man with gray hair, was just finishing his lunch. It took him a minute to notice him, but once he did, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Berna!” He said, excitedly. “Hej, Pappa.”    
“come over here, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get up! You should eat, lunch should still be warm!” He said, excitedly pushing a chair next to him out. “Tina! Will you please get us another plate? Bernadine is up!”

 

Bernadine shook her head, going and sitting in the seat he pushed out for her.   
“How did you sleep, dear?” He asked.   
She hadn’t slept well at all.. “I slept well, Pappa. How did you sleep?”   
“I slept fantastic!” He said, smiling at her.    
“I’m glad.” Bernadine replied, smiling back.

 

Bernadine’s father chatted with her for awhile after she received her food, before he had to leave. Bernadine heading up to her room after he had, locking her door behind her.

The room was more clear in the light of day. White furniture, dark brown carpets, and small items in the room easily visible. 

 

It was small, and had two large windows, One to her right, and one ahead on the far wall from her. Set against the far wall, was a wardrobe. A dressing screen laid against it, next to it was the smallest of the two windows. Then, a vanity sat on the other side of the window, and next to the protruding wall of the downstairs chimney. On the side closer to the door from the chimney, and the left wall from the door, was the bed. It was a twin sized bed, with a floral comforter. A nightstand lay to the right of the bed, set against the inner wall and right wall. The nightstand had a lamp on it, along with a small porcelain doll and music box, and a water glass. The farthest wall from the foot of the bed, was the largest of the two windows. It also was the window Matthias had used to escape the night before. The other two remaining walls were blank, other than their olive green and off-white striped wallpaper which adorned the rest of the room as well.

 

Bernadine headed to her bed, kneeling down and pulling a suitcase out from under it. She had no way out, she may as well try to make this as painless as she could. Undoing the buckles of the suitcase, she looked around her room. It would be best to bring mostly clothing. She looked at her wardrobe for a minute, before walking over. Opening the doors, she quickly pulled random day dresses out, setting them on her bed to fold. After getting all the clothing she could fit into the suitcase, she began to fold and put everything in. It was a tedious process that took most of her day to fit everything inside, leaving room for a pair of shoes, and something else small. She got her shoes, putting them inside and paused. She didn’t have clothing which could fit in such a small spot.. and it bothered her to leave it empty.

 

Bernadine shook her head, closing the suitcase after a minute and shoving it back under her bed. Then, she went and shut her wardrobe, and came back to her bed. The sun was just starting to set. It always set so soon as it headed into winter.. 

 

Soon enough, it was dark. Her father was heard downstairs, making more of a ruckus than usual. Bernadine got up, heading down to see what was going on. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs when she saw her father complaining to Tina as she examined his clearly injured bloodied arm. “Pappa? Are you alright?” Bernadine asked, skipping a few steps at a time until she was at the bottom. The man’s head popped up, giving her a smile. “Yes, I’m fine dear.” He replied.

 

“What happened?” Bernadine asked, more of demanding to know as she came up to examine it herself. “Ah.. it’s just a scratch, nothing more dear. Why don’t you go on up to your room, Tina can take care of it.” He said, still giving her a smile.

  
Bernadine made a slightly worried face, but complied, slowly heading back up to her room. Checking him on the stairs as she did. As soon as her door closed, her father frowned.   
“A man approached me, demanding I bring Bernardine to him.. when I refused, there was thankfully some passersby. He only scratched my arm..” He murmured to Tina, the Finn nodding. “Tina, I’m going to go wash this up.. but first I’d like you to call someone.. I have a feeling someone is after Bernadine..”


	3. Chapter 3

Bernadine had not been let outside of the house since her father came back that day. 

She had not been told why, but it had been a boring week and a half. Books filled most of the Swede’s time. That, was exactly what she was doing right now. A book in hand. Feet curled up under her, in a stained oak off-white floral cushioned seat in the homes study. In her own bubble, she noticed nothing in her surrounding area. The house could crumble around her and it was likely she wouldn’t even notice.    
“What a dreadfully boring book.” A male voice said from the chair next to Bernadine’s.

“It is not as boring as it might seem.” She replied, not thinking for a moment.

  
After a moment, she paused. Looking up, she found a boy sitting next to her. His skin seemed as white as snow, mostly covered by his clothing. a dark suit, either a dark blue, brown, or maybe even black. A white high-collared shirt, buttoned properly to the top. His hair at the longest grazed his neck, in a very light blonde to silver color, also framing his face with thin bangs, the edges of which coming almost to his upper jaw-line. He had almost a rounded jaw, childlike. The boy’s nose was long, otherwise seeming average, the bridge dotted with freckles which curled under his violet eyes. This boy could be no more than maybe Thirteen, but more likely Ten or Eleven. He reminded Bernadine of someone she knew very well as a child..

 

“Who might you be, child?” Bernadine asked, the boy giving her a grumpy expression. “My name is Emil.” The boy told her, in a murmur. “Emil?” Bernadine asked, “It's nice to meet you, Emil. I’m-”

“Your name is Bernadine.” Emil said, cutting her off. “I know. big brother told me.”

“Big brother?” Bernadine asked, Emil then nodding. “Ja, you know my big brother. he is Lukas.” The boy replied, Bernadine pausing again.

 

“I didn’t know Lukas had a younger brother.. or that you two were here.” Bernadine hummed, tilting her head.

“Oh, we’ve been here for just a day. Big brother said that Father-in-law Magnus wanted us to come.” Emil said, chipperly with a smile. “My father asked you two to come?” Bernadine asked, marking her spot in the book and setting it down beside her. 

 

“Yes.” A deeper voice replied from the other side of the room, bringing Bernadine’s attention to it. It had such a familiar ring to it, but yet it didn’t.

 

A crossed the room, stood a tall figure. Much taller than Bernadine herself, as he easily looked at books eye-leveled when she had to reach up to retrieve. He turned, giving the Swedish woman a soft smile. “You always got so involved in books when you read..” He murmured, stepping towards her.

 

As he came closer, it was very obvious how tall he was. He had to be at least a head taller than the Swede. He also wore a suit, like Emil wore. His, however, definitely black. His coat was unbuttoned, revealing a matching vest under it. He had on a white collared shirt under his vest, and a navy blue jabot. His face wasn’t quite as rounded as Emil’s, yet it shared the same shape with more definition. The man’s nose wasn’t as long, but compared to the boys it was short. It was portional to the rest of his face, though. He shared the same snow white skin as Emil, and violet eyes. His hair was a darker shade of blonde, and much longer than said boy’s. He had it pinned on his left side with a cross hairpin, the other side getting in his eyes. 

 

The man kneeled down infront of Bernadine, carefully taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand. “it’s been a very long time, dear Bernadine.” He said, his lips lightly grazing her hand as he spoke. Then looking up, he gave her a loving smile. “I missed you very much.. I’m sorry I had not visited up until now.”

 

“Its.. forgivable, Lukas..” Bernadine replied, quietly. “You have had to take over for your father in the past years, since he became ill, haven’t you? It is completely understandable you have not been able to make the trip before now, with all you work. I’m simply glad you are able to visit now. Forgive me for not knowing you had come earlier..”

 

Lukas stood, his smile growing. “Nothing to be sorry about, Bernadine. Someday you’ll end up not noticing when I come home everyday, I'm not upset by it.”

Bernadine let off a sigh, “that sounds horrible, Lukas. Sarcastic, really.”

Lukas then shook his head, “I wasn't being sarcastic. You will probably end up reading all day anyway, so you wouldn't notice like the past day we have been here. I'll just have to bring your attention to me.. Other ways.” he then reached out, running his thumb along her jaw.

 

“Your brother is in the room.” Bernadine reminded, Lukas quickly moving his hand away.

“Bror, don't go all lovey-dovey in front of me.” Emil said, his tongue going out in disgust. “I don't want to see that.”

 

Lukas laughed, “Sorry, Emil.”

Emil put his tongue back into his mouth, “Just get a room next time.” he said, before hopping off the chair and leaving the room. Lukas watched the boy, before moving into his seat. His smile faded into a neutral expression. “How have you been, Berna?” He asked, leaning back in his chair. “I've been fine. How have you been, Lukas?” Bernadine replied, brows furrowed. “Fine.” He simply replied.

 

“Everything been going alright since your father's passing?” she asked

“As well as it could.” he replied, slouching.

 

Bernadine sighed, standing and walking around to his back. She reached over the top of the chair, and to his shoulders. Carefully massaging them. “Something's bothering you, Lukas.. It's evident.. Is everything really ‘fine’?”

Lukas leaned into her touch, eyes closing. “Yes.”

The Swede shook her head. “Okay..” 

 

“You seem to be acting oddly yourself, is everything truly alright with you?” Lukas asked.

She paused, for almost too long, the man opening his eyes and looking up at her.   
“Ja..” She replied, finally “Everything is fine.”

She hoped it didn’t sound like as much of a lie as it was. Everything was not alright.

Lukas opened his mouth to speak, putting a hand over hers. Yet, he was interrupted.

“Mr. Thomsen! Might I see you?” A voice called from the other room.

Lukas gritted his teeth. “We’ll continue later.” He promised, before standing.

Bernadine’s hands slid off of his shoulders as he did, her moving them to rest at the top of the chair. “Alright..” She murmured, Lukas then nodding before heading into the other room.

“Yes, Sir?” Lukas could be heard as the door shut, Bernadine just standing there for a few minutes.

It did seem like a lie to Lukas. It must have, with his reaction. Bernadine moved, grabbing her book and slowly heading to the door out of the room. The door lead out to the main hall, the middle of the stairs directly in front of her. She moved quickly, going to the bottom of the stairs and heading up them a few steps at a time. She made a hard right, and went straight to her bedroom. It was a disaster if Lukas knew she lied. He would not rest until he knew why she lied to him.

Bernadine sat on her bed, opening the book to where she had marked, and picked up reading.

 

“That book is so _ dry _ , how are you even reading it?” A voice asked from behind Bernadine. The bed behind her sunk, causing her to look behind herself. A mess of wild blonde hair was there. How could he not contain that mess? “Hej, skat.” He said, smiling. “Matthias.” Bernadine replied, frowning. “What’s with the frown on that lovely face of yours?” He asked, tilting his head. “Why does it matter?” She asked. “It doesn’t really, I’m just curious.” He said, then giving her a smile.

“Why are you here?” 

Matthias’ smile faded, looking at the woman seriously. “I’ve come to retrieve you.. it had become.. much too dangerous for you to stay any longer.” 

 

Bernadine froze, slowly closing her book again and nodding. “...okay.” She breathed in reply. Matthias stood. “where is whatever you’ve packed?” He asked, Bernadine reaching down and pulling out her suitcase. Matthias picked it up, setting it next to her and opening it. He just quickly looked over it. “A music box, really?” he asked, looking up at her confused. She didn’t reply. “Whatever.” Matthias said, closing the suitcase. he picked it up, bringing it over to the window at the foot of her bed. There was a click, as he set it down on the small balcony. The door had opened.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

  
  


Lukas stood in the doorway, shocked. He was staring at Matthias, who stared back at him. 

“I asked you a goddamn question.” Lukas said after a minute, Matthias then giving him a smile.

“Why do I have to answer the question of a half-breed brat?” Matthias then asked, setting the suitcase down. Lukas narrowed his eyes, moving towards Bernadine. Matthias, moved quickly as well. Within a flash, he picked Bernadine up from the other side of the bed. “I don’t think so, brat.”

 

Lukas growled, “Put her down.”   
“Why should I, Skelpie-limmer?” Matthias asked.

“Put her down or face my wrath.”   
Matthias laughed, taking one step towards him, then suddenly being right there, tossing the man against a wall. The plaster cracked from the force, leaving an indent in the wall.

“you don’t even know how to control your powers yet. How in the world, will I face the wrath of a mere child to me?” Matthias asked. Lukas groaned, falling to the ground. “That's what I thought. I won’t.” Matthias laughed. Bernadine stared at Lukas, her mouth open trying to speak. Yet, nothing came out. She felt limp, helpless. Yet, she didn’t know why. 

 

Matthias moved, going to pick up her suitcase, then heading back to Lukas. “I had wished not to cause any trouble today, but looks like I will be.” He smiled, “I hope you can at least control yourself in the smell of blood.” He then shoved a fingernail into Bernadine’s bare skin, drawing some blood. Lukas’ eyes widened, trying to get up. Matthias smiled wider, waiting for a few minute. Enjoying the show of a struggling Lukas. Matthias only moved once he heard crashing coming from downstairs. As he walked, a handful of figures moved quickly through the house. The door to her father’s office hung ajar. Her father stood by his desk, motionless for a few moments. Bernadine didn’t understand why for those moments. His neck started to bleed in a waterfall, before he collapsed to the ground in a forming pool of blood. 

 

Behind her father, stood Emil. The boy stood there, watching as her father died. Matthias smirked, “This is why it is no longer safe for you to stay, skat.” He told her, heading for the front door and slamming it open. He stepped onto the brick roads outside, only taking a few steps before wind started rushing through Bernadine’s hair. 

 

The city was dark, as it had managed to get late without the Swede noticing. There was not a moon, leaving the city darker than ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hours since she was whisked away, from all she knew and loved. The sun was starting to create a faint light, as she sat in the damp soil. Matthias was impatiently waiting with her, for something. He was standing next to a dirt road, continually looking between each way. 

 

“What are we even waiting for?” Bernadine asked, Matthias looking back at her. 

“Just keep quiet, you’ll see soon enough.” He replied, grumbling almost. 

Bernadine sighed, getting up from her spot on the ground. Matthias looked back, stepping out into the road and standing for a few minutes. Not long after he stepped into the road, a carriage and horse was heard coming down. The horse stopped in front of Matthias, the man petting its muzzle. “Hej, Bassi.” Matthias murmured, before turning back to Bernadine.

“Come on, hop in.” He ordered. Bernadine paused, but complied. 

Matthias, once she was in the carriage, stepped in himself. He slammed the door behind him, making sure it shut. It was only a moment before it started to move. Farther away from home. Farther away from what Bernadine knew. Matthias remained silent, as Bernadine looked out the window at the passing area. Eventually, and somehow, Bernadine fell asleep. She woke several times, but always went back to sleep. Once she finally woke, they were crossing a body of water.

 

The Swede sat up straight, unsure why they were..   
“Where are we going?” She asked, quietly.    
Matthias was already looking at her, “My home.”   
“Where would that be?”   
“outside of Copenhagen.”   
“How long until we’re there?”   
“A few more hours. Just go back to sleep.”

Bernadine sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. She didn’t fall back to sleep, and the hours until they reached their destination were long and boring. Silence the entire rest of the ride, Matthias not even seeming to breath. She wondered if he even needed to. The only sounds were the carriage groaning, especially once they reached brick streets. Either they entered a good part of town, of a major part of town. Bernadine didn’t open her eyes to see which, especially after they reached the end of the bricked roads again. 

 

“We’re here.” Matthias murmured, standing as the carriage still moved. Bernadine nodded her head softly. Her eyes opened slowly, the carriage slowing as she did. It stopped for a minute, rusted gates creaking open. The carriage started again after that, it continuing on as said gates creaked closed behind them. Being here seemed to be a bit of an early announcement. It still took nearly 20 minutes before the carriage stopped again. Matthias opened the door and stepped out, even before the carriage stopped fully. Bernadine slowly got up, her legs sore. Wobbling out of the carriage, she looked around. 

Trees had obviously been planted around the property, so no one could easily see the house. The grass was long until it neared the house, there it was cut. A few rose bushes were placed near the doorway of the brick house. It was bigger then the house Bernadine had previously occupied with her father. It also looked to be newer. Her family’s home was built in the 1500’s, this was at least built in the 1700’s. Matthias placed a hand in the small of her back, starting to direct her towards the house. It was brick, a dark tan-red color. The roofs were steep, so the snow didn’t build too much on it. It was also two stories. Few windows. The porch was covered, and the door now in front of Bernadine was a dark blue.

 

The door opened, a small boy behind it. The boy was smartly dressed, suit in all. He looked like a Butler.. though he seemed oftly too young. And frail. Matthias pushed Bernadine in, the door swiftly shutting behind them. Matthias looked at the boy. “Go get the others.” He said, sternly.   
Quickly, then boy ran off. Yet, he returned with two others. Another young woman, and a little girl. Both of the new arrivals looked frail as well. They looked at Bernadine with pity in their eyes.

“Introduce yourselves.” Matthias commanded. The boy came forward first. “Valerius” The boy said, bowing. “I am one of the slaves..” He then backed up, the girl coming forward. “Valerie.” She told, “I am also one of the slaves..” Valerie then backed up, he woman stepping forward and bowing. “I am Hiuleqatuk.. their mother and the final slave..”

Bernadine stared at them.. How badly were they treated? Matthias pushed Bernadine forward. “This is Bernadine..” He told them, then wrapping his arm around her, hand resting on her waist. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Bernadine.” The three said in unison, bowing as they did.    
“Prepair dinner at the regular time.” Matthias ordered, pulling Bernadine into a hall and leading her to the end. At the end, he swung the final door open, leading into a bedroom. It was large, there even was a desk in the room. The first thing you saw in the room was a bed, with veils so no one could see into the bed. To the right was a dresser and wardrobe, along with large windows. To the left, Lay a desk, against another pair of large windows, and on the same wall was a door..

It was now raining outside, Matthias softly pushing Bernadine into the room. “There are nightgowns in the wardrobe. The bathroom is through the door to the left. Why don’t you get ready for bed?” He said, before shutting and locking the door behind her. She had slept so much, but all she could think about was complying. So, she retrieved a nightgown, and went to fill herself a bath. 

 

* * *

 

 

After Bernadine’s bath, she sat on the bed for awhile. Though, slowly her eyes shut, bored. Before she knew it, the Swede was laying down as the sun hit her eyelids. Sitting up, Bernadine looked around, finally noticing that the sun was infact setting. It confused the blonde. Had she slept that long? Glancing to the side, she noticed that Matthias was dead asleep next to her. Sprawled out on his stomach, drooling onto the pillow. He looked like a complete dork. 

Bernadine smiled, watching him for a minute, before she carefully got up out of bed. All She could hear as she walked, was the snoring behind her, and the soft patter of her feet. Her hand touched the cold glass, water droplets dripping down the pane as the last lights shine from the sun. All Bernadine could ask herself, was what did she get herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Lukas Thomsen stared at his little brother, Emil.    
Emil was wiping blood from a young Finnish woman’s head, as she slept.   
The younger brother had found Tina in a puddle of blood. Thankfully it wasn’t all of her own, and she should make it.. but she was still unconscious. Lukas himself, was completely fine. Not a scratch was on his body, though there should be. 

 

His hands were in fists. The Norwegian thought that he could save her. Yet where was she? Certainly not by his side, where she belonged. He let her be swept off her feet in front of him. Lukas stepped out of the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him. The hall of his home was quiet, and cold. Yet it didn’t bother the man as much as what happened. He would never be able to attend his father-in-law's funeral without Bernadine. He has sworn to protect her.. and what good was he to live if he could not?

 

Lukas started walking down the hall, his steps echoing. Emil and Tina were both safely at home. This meant he could leave to hunt the man who took his love in the morning. His mother’s followers would protect Emil and Tina with their lives, so he had no worry. Ádísa, his mother, had run off when Emil was young, without any warning. Not even her followers had any idea where she had gone.. Or if she was even still alive. This meant that Lukas had become more of a focus. He was the eldest, the heir, and his mother had run off with some purpose according to her followers. 

 

Another set of footsteps were heard, quickly catching up with Lukas.    
Alfred smiled at Lukas as he caught up. He was an American, but he had been kept as a toy for a British vampire until he was accidentally turned. Alfred eventually ended up under Lukas’ mother, and then Lukas. “Sire.” Alfred started out, jumping in front of him and walking backwards. “When might you be heading out to track the mistress down?”

 

Lukas continued to walk, sighing. “In the morning. Why do you ask?”   
“There are a handful of us, who would like to come with you.” The American replied.   
Another sigh escaped from the Norwegian’s lips. “I suppose, if it is only a few of you.”

“Thank you, Sire!” Alfred happily said, his grin widening.    
“Make sure that everyone who wants to assist knows, that only 4 of you will accompany me.” Lukas told Alfred, who nodded before running off to tell the others.

 

It didn’t take Lukas much longer to get to his destination, his room. The blonde opened his door, stepping inside and locking it behind him. He light the candles in his room, and pulled out a small suitcase. Packing a few pairs of clothing, as well as a knife. The Norwegian set the suitcase by his door, then walking back towards his bed, working his jabot off. He had honestly not changed or bathed in days. Yet to him it didn’t matter much. Tossing his jabot onto the nightstand, and the rest of his clothing into a hamper, He crashed onto his bed, groaning. 

 

How exactly had this scum of a vampire set his sights on Bernadine? Yes, there had to be a reason his mother had swayed his father, to propose to Bernadine’s own father, to engage them when she was still a newborn... but.. Why? Lukas shifted the blankets down, crawling underneath them. What had his mother seen in her? Regardless, the Norwegian had to admit that he had fallen for the Swede. And fallen hard. He really couldn’t imagine life without her at this point. A life without her by his side in only a short time. A life where his bed wouldn’t feel as empty as it did right now..

 

Violet eyes fluttering shut.. drifting into a restless sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The only light that could be seen, was that of the candles. 

Though the let off a small amount of heat, the air felt frigid cold. It had been nearly two weeks, and Bernadine sat curled up near a few candles, book in hand. The stay she had so far in the house was not all that bad. Though, She had rarely seen the sun since her first time waking here. It was also very cold. There were fireplaces, but they never seemed alight. The Swede could not even find firewood. 

 

Usually, she ended up seeking refuge under the blankets of Matthias’ bed. Matthias himself was not very warm, but Bernadine easily could warm up under a few wool blankets. But as of now, his bed was unmade and being washed. All she could do to get her mind off of being so cold, was to read. It was an escape even when she was shivering terribly. The door to the room slowly opened, Hiuleqatuk coming in quietly with a blanket. “You must be freezing, Miss..” The Greenlander said, going and carefully wrapping the blanket around Bernadine. “yes.. I have been.. thank you.” Bernadine replied, in a quiet tone. Hiuleqatuk nodded, heading back out of the room. The Swede simply went back to reading. 

 

To her what only seemed a minute later the book being taken out of her hands. 

“Bernadine.”   
She looked up. “Matthias.”

The Dane smiled a toothy grin. “Why are you reading on the floor in a blanket?”

“Because there are no fires, and the bed is unmade.”

“So your cold?”   
“Yes.”   
“How about I help you warm up?”   
“How?”   
“Well the bed is made now.”

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, “What does that have to do with anything?”   
“Oh well, how about you find out?” Matthias said, bending down and swooping her up.    
  


Swiftly, he carried her out of the room, and towards his bedroom. His grin seemed genuinely happy at this point. Once he was there, he tossed Bernadine onto the bed, crawling over her.   
The Swedish woman squeaked, then looking at the man over her with confusion. He was working to get his jabot off, before his blouse. Bernadine looked away as soon as he was pulling his blouse off, her face turning red. What were his intentions? Soon, those intentions were clear, as he started to work the clothing off of her. “Wait-” Bernadine squeaked out, Matthias shaking his head. “Can’t wait, min skat.”

 

“But we aren’t wed!” Bernadine protested, Matthias ignoring her and continuing to work her clothes off as she started to squirm. Soon enough, her clothes were on the floor beside the bed, Matthias grin widening. He worked on his pants, Bernadine trying to wiggle away before he got very far. “Bernadineee..” He whined, kicking his pants off and pulling her up to him. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” Bernadine grumbled, looking away. Matthias hummed, kissing the crook of her neck. “I bet I can make you feel better then the half-breed ever would.”    
“But…. I love him.” 

 

Matthias paused, before biting down on her neck. Bernadine yelping, her hands trying to push Matthias away. Though, he simply laid her back down, forcing her hands above her head and her legs apart. He unlatched, finally. 

  
“You won’t for long..”


	7. Chapter 6.2 (Lemon)

Matthias stroked himself for a minute, before pushing into the Swede. He didn’t particularly care if she wasn’t ready then, or how she wasn’t exactly lubricated enough. She would be soon. The Dane moved a hand down to stroke her, as she squirmed about. It was useless to try to get away from him. He was stronger than her by a long shot. Slowly thrusting as her stroked her, he groaned. Maybe he should have gotten her wetter first. It hurt at this point. 

 

“Stop fighting me.” Matthias growled, moving his hand back up to hold her face. “You're just making it worse by fighting me.” He might have promised be too gentle, but she wasn't exactly behaving. His thrusts became a little rougher, the Swede squeaking in pain and stopping.

“Relax..” He said, letting go of her face, and running his hand down her body. the hand stopped on her thigh, lifting the leg to go over his shoulder. All he had to do was wait a minute before she wasn’t as painful to be in, before he picked his pace up. 

 

Bernadine closed her eyes tightly, it still hurting as he went fasted. What was the point in all this? Sex was merely a way to produce children, and nothing more. Unless he wanted to produce children. She prayed to god he wasn’t, but why else would he? The Danes head lowered to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it. He wasn’t going to simply use her to produce children, that was a crazy idea. Though that might be the way humans think now-a-days, he was in it for the pleasure. Pleasure he had not felt in years.

 

Though he had a woman in the house previous to Bernadine, he had not wanted to touch the Greenlander. There was no interest. the woman was boring to him. And he had not had a proper woman in centuries. Matthias let out a moan, closing his eyes in bliss. Oh, how he missed this feeling. Simply pleasuring himself never even got close to this. Especially when She squeezed around him. Matthias detached from her breast, moaning loudly as he let himself cum.

  
He smiled softly after he did. It hadn’t lasted long, but he hardly cared.


	8. Chapter 7

7

“Lukey!” Bernadine yelled, running up to him in her Sunday’s best. “Luky! Luky! You're here!”

 

She was so small, only being the age of 5. Bernadine had known him since birth, and has been engaged to him as long as she could remember. It didn’t seem right for Lukas to even think about marrying this sweet 5 year old, when he was so much older at the age of 15. Yet, maybe someday it wouldn’t seem so wrong. 

 

Lukas smiled at Bernadine, picking her up. “Yes, I’m here.” He told her, as she played with his hair. “I’m glad you’re here! That means you can see my new pretty dress!”    
Lukas made a wowed face, looking over her dress. “It is very pretty! Pretty enough to suit you!”    
Bernadine softly hit his cheek, Lukas laughing as she puffed her cheeks out. Yes.. it seemed utterly wrong to even consider marrying her at this age..

 

He had been barely 10 when she was born, and only a few months later it was decided they would be marrying once she was old enough. Lukas didn’t understand why his parents would engage him to a newborn. Or why the parents of a newborn would engage their daughter to a 10 year old. It seemed creepy to say be able to say once they had children ‘I remember holding you when you were a newborn.’ Yet there was nothing he could do. it had happened nearing 5 years ago.

 

Lukas started walking back to his father-in-law's house, smiling at the small girl in his arms. “So, what does the birthday girl want to do today?” He asked, Bernadine’s face lighting up. “You remembered!” She said in joy. “Of course I did. How could I forget?”   
“You forgot last year!” She replied, “Oh I did not, I simply could not come. The weather was too bad.”

 

Bernadine sighed, “I wish you still could have come..”

“Well, I'm here this year, aren't I?” Lukas asked, Bernadine's father finally starting to walk along says behind the pair. “Yes..” 

Lukas shook his head, “Spoiled. We can't have that yet, I only want you to be spoiled once we’re Wed.” 

“Why can't I be before then?” The Swede asked. “Because if you are spoiled as my wife, you won't be as stressed.” The blonde girl made an ‘o’ shaped mouth, nodding.

Lukas chuckled, ruffling her hair.


	9. Chapter 8

Matthias frowned, looking down at curled up form in his bed. She had been extremely hot the past few days, and his servants would not go near her. The past few hours, it had been going down, but she was asleep. The Dane had more to worry about, now, though. He had a visitor. The impure one, to rule the northern thrown. Matthias scoffed, turning and began to head out to the front yard.

 

There, he found the enraged Norwegian, Lukas.   
“Ah.. The Vampire comes to rescue the Maiden.” The Dane looked the Norwegian over, smirking. “Though, the Vampire and the Maiden will never meet again. I see my men have gotten to yours.” Matthias smiled, yet his eyes narrowed at the other. 

“They’ll be joining me soon.” Lukas replied, his lips drawing over his fangs. “But until they do.. we have unfinished business,  _ Matthias Kohler _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“L u kas. Wake up.”

“Brother. Please, wake up.”

 

Lukas groaned, opening his eyes and looking over at his brother. “Emil..?” He was confused.. what had just happened..? Was it only a dream?

“Brother, you need to get up and get ready. You don’t want to be late to your own wedding!”

Lukas’ eyes widened, quickly getting up almost in tears. It was only a dream. It had to be. It couldn’t have been anything else. 


	10. Chapter 9

_ “I Lukas take thee Bernadine to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, _

_ for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, _

_ to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. _

_ With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” _

 

* * *

  
  


The words rung in his ears still, tightly holding his newly-wedded-wife’s hand. His Bernadine. The woman he loved, the woman he watched grow up.. was now his wife. Magnus, his father in law, would have Emil for a good week before sending him home. Himself and Bernadine would be alone for the entire week.

 

He squeezed her hand, smiling. He wanted to shower her in all his affection at the moment, although it would be highly inappropriate. They were having dinner with the two families. Family members he never even remembered meeting had come, along with family members of the same sort to Bernadine. It turned into a large gathering. Desert had just been finished, and the guests were readying to leave. Lukas slowly lead Bernadine to the door, looking down at her once there. He gave her a smile, in which she returned, before they started thanking their guests for attending. 

 

Once they were gone, Bernadine retrieved her bag. All it had in it, was the clothing she would need until the rest of her positions were moved to their new home. Though that would take a while, only a few pairs of clothing were inside. Lukas took it from her, carrying it down to his- or much rather their- carriage. The city of Christiania was a long ride away, yet Lukas did not dare sleep. He wasn’t even tired. 

 

Within that ride, they decided much of their lives. It might not go according to plan, but it didn’t matter to Lukas. So long as he had her.. and these memories would stay with him as long as he live. No matter if they lost their children. No matter if they lost their home. No matter if they lost everything. So long as they didn’t lose eachother…

 

Children’s giggles and the pitter-patter of their feet on the ground was something he looked forward too, though. They had decided they would have as many children as they could. Truthfully, only a few would survive to be adults. So, they began to try as soon as they got home.

 

Once they arrived home, and consummated their marriage, Lukas drifted into sleep, holding his wife..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Stumbling into the master bedroom, he found his fiancee. “Bernadine.” Lukas cried, quickly yet sloppily moving over to her side. Kissing her softly on the lips, he moved and cradled her dead body. Blood dripped down from his neck as a flowing river. It brought him more happiness then it should have. “I love you..” He said, a single tear dripping down his cheek. “Forgive me, love.. I’ll be _j_ _oi-_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Lukas… please… stay with me, my love..”_ **


	11. Closing

THANK YOU FOR READING  “ THE VAMPIRE AND THE MAIDEN ”

Special thanks to my friends Nizay (tumblr @Luddy-chan), and Jayden (Tumblr @Plisassky) for helping me edit!  
This series would never have gotten finished if it wasn't for your excellent asistance, and for that I greatly appreciate your help.


End file.
